


Inside Out

by Moochitats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Death, Songfic, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moochitats/pseuds/Moochitats
Summary: Let me see the dark sides, as well as the bright





	Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> a failed attempt at a song fic.  
> Song: Inside Out by The Chainsmokers

_Bend your chest open so I can reach your heart_  
 I need to get inside, or I'll start a war  
wanna look at the pieces that make you who you are  
I wanna build you up and pick you apart

 “Yamaguchi please let me in.”

No response was uttered from the other side of the door. No grunts, no whines, its making you worried. The boy had locked himself in his room for a few days, without any contact with the team.

“Yamaguchi please answer me, I’m worried.” You said, more desperate for a response from him.

“Please go away [L/N]-san.” He said; voice obviously hoarse.

You placed your forehead against the surface keeping you away from him.  Tears started to form in the corners of your eyes.  You want to know what going through his head, what made him feel this way. You wanted to help him try to feel better again.

“Yamaguchi please, I just want to talk to you, to help you feel better. I want to know what you’re going through. I don’t want to lose you like I lost her. . . “You said, tears now flowing down your face.

He stood there on the opposite side of the door, listening to your sobs. How are you not giving up on him? He bit his lip hard, contemplating on whether or not to let you in and see him in this horrid state he’s currently in.

_‘[L/N]-san, you’re trying too hard on the wrong person’_

With his hand on the doorknob, he twisted it to the side and unlocked the door. He slowly pulled it opened.  Was he sure about letting you in? Well no, but he can’t stand seeing or hearing you like this.

“[L/N]-san—“

He was cut off by your embrace. It was warm and comforting. Your face was on the crook of his neck, eyes still dripping wet. He hesitantly placed his arms around you, as if he was trying to comfort you.

“[L/N]-san, are you a-alright?” He asked. You looked so vulnerable right now, as if he controlled how you currently felt.

You looked at him with tear stained asked him; “What about you Yamaguchi? Are you alright?” You voice stirred something in his heart. It sounded so desperate to know if he was feeling fine. He felt something wet drip from his eyes.

“Crying is never a sign of weakness. Let it all out Yamaguchi. You’ve been holding it in for far too long” You said as you placed his head on your shoulder, slowly patting his head.

_Let me see the dark sides as well as the bright  
I'm gonna love you inside out_

 

After he had calmed down, you told him to lie down for a while. You left him alone in his room, telling him that you would be borrowing his kitchen.  He stared at his ceiling; eyes were red from crying his heart out.   He placed his hands on his face.

  _He was a pathetic boyfriend._

He doesn’t want to open up to you when he had problems. He always thought he could deal with them on his own like usual, but it’s becoming quite tough for him to do cover up and hide from you.

And when his thoughts finally caught him, he locked himself away from the world. He didn’t attend school for four days; he hadn’t had a proper meal, he ignored all of the concerning texts from his team mates and you.

_Why won’t these thoughts stop?_

_I'm gonna pick your brain and get to know your thoughts_ __  
So I can read your mind when you don't wanna talk  
And can I touch your face before you go  
I collect your scales but you don't have to know

 

Yamaguchi felt a hand on top of his, making him jolt up. He looked at you with his red, puffy eyes, he saw you. Your face painted a look of concern. His body raised him up to lean on the headboard.  But he didn’t look at you.

“Are you okay Yamaguchi?” You asked; voice laced with worry.

You placed the tea you made him on the bed side table. You kneeled in front of the boy, looking into his eyes. He looks so helpless. Your hand was brought to his cheek, caressing it to comfort him.

“Hey. . .”

The boy looked at you with tired eyes, he watch your mouth open again.

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to tell me why you cried. It’s okay to feel what you’re feeling now.” You said, leaning in to embrace him.

His eyes widen in surprise.

“[L/N]-san?”

No response.

Instead, you kept your embrace on him tight. Warmth radiating from your body to his, giving him the comfort he had craved for.  Such wordless actions, give such great impact on him.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around your petite waist, his face nestled between the space of your neck and shoulder. His mouth let out a silent sigh.

“Thank you, [L/N]-san.”

You let out a small hum, asking him what he had thank you for.

“For understanding me. . . And for being there when I need you the most.”

Your mouth had let out a tiny laugh, making him confused. Your hands went to his head, lifting it from your neck. He was facing you now, in all his messy appearance.

You placed your forehead on his, rubbing your nose with his. Hands were rubbing his freckled cheeks with so much love. You pulled away for a moment to open your mouth.

“Yamaguchi” You started off,

“From all the years I have known you, I already noticed these tendencies from you. Heck, even Tsukishima told me about them.”

The freckled boy turned a bit red, was he that obvious about his problems?

“And we know that you don’t want to talk about them, we respect that. But I just want to know; when you feel like this again, call me and I’ll drop whatever I’m doing to be there for you.”

His heart swelled, he had never felt so loved before. Your words sounded so sweet that he could get a toothache from hearing them.

He leaned in to kiss you as a thank you.

“I love you so much [F/N]”

 

You nuzzled your nose against his

 

“I love you more Tadashi”

**_I’m gonna love you inside out_ **


End file.
